Let $x$ be a positive real number.  Find the minimum value of $4x^5 + 5x^{-4}.$
Answer: By AM-GM,
\begin{align*}
4x^5 + 5x^{-4} &= x^5 + x^5 + x^5 + x^5 + x^{-4} + x^{-4} + x^{-4} + x^{-4} + x^{-4} \\
&\ge 9 \sqrt[9]{(x^5)^4 \cdot (x^{-4})^5} \\
&= 9.
\end{align*}Equality occurs when $x = 1,$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{9}.$